lisa_the_pointlessfandomcom-20200215-history
Versions
Ever since it's release LISA: The Pointless has had updates either for balancing or bug fixing. Here are a list of the updates. 1.0.1 * Rids of some spelling mistakes and fixes one nasty bug with teleporting ledges. 1.1.0 * Made Roland Von Buckingham fight easier if you have given chalk to Augustus the artist. As many have gotten stumped with this fight. * Added an NPC strongly implying to avoid Rag Maggots. * Bug fixes. * More spelling fixes. 1.1.1 * A bunch of minor bug fixes and spelling fixes. * One embarrassing leftover from testing, that snuck into the previous version is now removed. 1.2.0 Big Update * Better controller support. * Should reduce lag. * Better image quality, full screen and windowed mode (accessed: alt+enter) * Reduced game size by 100mb. * four portable one use crows * an infinite source of rotten fruit on Garbage Island. * New Larry Davis parallax. * More NPCs (mostly garbage island). * Some cleaned up dialogue in the beginning. * Lester’s cafeteria foods are boosted in usefulness. * Bulk foods are now tagged as such in their descriptions. * Campfire in the ‘yellow cave’. * Slightly beefed up mag volume in downtown Olathe. * Alex’s dodge skill, now allows use of food. * Extra parallax in a village area. * Many bug fixes. * Lots of spelling mistakes rectified. 1.2.1 * More NPCs come round to chase you off if you beat Arnold. * You are no longer able to waste your time backtracking to House Dust from the Golden cave. * Bug fixes. * Spelling and grammar fixes. 1.3.0 Considerable Update * New tracks introduced for: Jessie Mack fight, rag maggots, Anaconda encounter III, Cherry Village and Rubber Projectile! * Alex and Joel get a new skill each. * Anaconda, Stefan and Arnold fights now improved. * Some old sprites redone. * Some skills received new icons. * New parallax (backgrounds) for Cherry Village and Red Road! * New dialogue in Downtown to make the lore less confusing. * Alex now says “never again” after checking the beckoning wall after the blood dimension event, to signal that nothing happens at 16 kills. * Checking the left corpse at Lester’s triggers the posters now (so fewer would miss the bounty quest). * Goat Headbutt and Mind Games received nerfs. * An unused npc was restored to the end cutscene. * Tons of bug fixes. * Tons of spelling fixes. 1.3.5 * The white pillars bug is fixed! * Made it more obvious who is that Larry Davis * Nerfed Kirf * Added a new alternate parallax for Cherry Village 1.3.7 * The Pointless now works on macOS and LINUX * Minor bug fixes * Minor spelling fixes Monster Update * A complete visual re-master of almost all graphical assets in the game. * A staggering 61 new and improved tracks and new professional level sound design for many scenes. * A troubling amount of new content, secret and otherwise. * A much greater focus on harnessing non-combat game-play in service of the story and themes. * And of course a systematically re-examined narrative to have all the parts come together. Category:Versions